


take me with you when you go

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, but yay words, coffee lotsa coffee, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: Prompt:our flats are opposite each other and your kitchen window faces my kitchen so we always see each other making coffee at 3am(thanks, tumblr).





	take me with you when you go

The stranger is there again tonight, wearing a robe, and the sight of it makes Yamada’s mouth run dry. He’d become immune to the waistcoat as of late, but this. This is uncharted territory.

Yamada flushes, and he tears his gaze from the fogged up window to busy himself with measuring out an even scoop of coffee into his french press. When he looks up again, the stranger is gone.

It would be his just his luck that he’s stuck with the apartment opposite a really hot guy, and that they have to see each other periodically at stupid hours in the morning, which is precisely when Yamada’s at his absolute worst.

They’d waved once, an awkward, hesitant affair that’d left Yamada’s face burning with embarrassment.

He dresses with brisk precision, hopping from one foot to another on the cold tiles as he shimmies into his pants and pulls on his socks. His scarf snags on his way back to the kitchen, but he manages to rectify it before he’s whiplashed back into the door.

The water’s ready - the wail of the kettle punctuates the heavy quiet. Four minutes is all a good brew needs; in it goes into a travel mug that he’ll clutch tightly in his gloved hands until it’s empty, which will be after he descends into the station but before he’s been fully rejuvenated by the subway heaters. 

Teeth chattering, Yamada steps out onto the pavement.

*

Yuto wants to run his hands through the guy’s already deliciously mussed hair; longs to trace the smooth contours of his face with the tips of his fingers.

Instead he’s cursed with sneaking glimpses of him over their shared ritual, made bizarre only due to the time of day.

Yuto knows two things about this guy. One, that they share a favourite beverage. Two, that his pyjamas ride up a little when he yawns and stretches; it’s absolutely maddening but whenever it happens there’s a twinge in his heart that won’t go away.

He yawns and shivers slightly, wraps his robe closer to his body and turns away from the window. Despite being exhausted he’s still too wired to sleep. The bath earlier didn’t help much, he just ended up getting anxious in the bathtub even as he slumped in such a way only his face remained unsubmerged.

Coffee in one hand, sketchpad in the other, Yuto drags himself to the windowsill and tries to push work into the very back of his mind. If he opens up that wormhole, he’ll never sleep.

He wants to open the window and scream into the piercing air. It could be cathartic in this stifling silence. He takes a sip of his coffee instead, and flips past pages and pages of the city skyline and dozens of half-attempts of the same face.

Perched on the windowsill, he begins a new sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during sprinting sessions with takajima. We're too keen for YYE.
> 
> Title from the song _Take Me With You_ by Jerad Finck (I mean the first line of the song is _starin' through a window pane_ , I couldn't not)
> 
> In my head Yamada works at a bakery, and Yuto, at a nightclub. Kinda want to expand on this but knowing me that won't happen. We'll see.


End file.
